


Город

by Keiya



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: M/M, Ай я молодец, Сиквел к чужому фику, Упоминание педофилии
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-17
Updated: 2016-10-17
Packaged: 2018-08-22 21:51:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8302543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Keiya/pseuds/Keiya
Summary: Написано в качестве сиквела к тексту Эмили Вотерс (Starland) "Стена". Потому что просто говорить спасибо - для слабаков.Без прочтения "Стены" читать бессмысленно, увы. :)(Лучше прочтите Стену. Серьезно, идите прочтите Стену.)





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Starland](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starland/gifts).



Дождь бился в асфальт. Мимо проехала машина, плеснула Эвану на ноги. Эван сморгнул с ресниц влагу и все-таки достал телефон.  
\- Привет.  
\- Я боюсь. Пиздец как. - Эван вздохнул и откинулся спиной на стену редакции. Рядом с уголка навеса неровной струей падала вода. Эван погладил рукой шершавый кирпич.  
Стейблер помолчал и ответил:  
\- Я тоже. Кошмарно.  
\- Подушку бьешь?  
\- Вот уж нет!  
Эван тихо рассмеялся. Терапевт, работавшая со Стейблером над его припадками ярости, никак не могла справиться с его возмущением идеей “перенаправлять агрессию”.  
\- Как думаешь, они меня совсем сожрут?  
\- Нет, только понадкусают.  
\- Редкий цирковой номер, Стейблер-оптимист.  
\- Постоянный аттракцион - Эван пытается быть смешным.  
\- Я тебе еще после интервью позвоню, ладно?  
\- Голову тебе откручу, если не позвонишь… Ладно, хороший. Давай.  
  
“Давай” было не приказом и не просьбой даже. “Давай” всегда было разрешением. Эван знал, что если он сейчас развернется и уйдет, Стейблер встретит его дома и ни слова против не скажет. И если Эван пойдет на интервью, или еще что-то решит - тоже.  
  
“Давай” значило можно, делай. “Давай” значило решай, я поддержу. Я здесь.  
  
Стейблер говорил ему “давай” перед концертами, записью альбома, перед первым разом, когда Эвану предложили сделать саундтрек для фильма. Когда Эван все-таки не вынес и решил уйти с работы в магазине.  
  
И вот сейчас.  
  
\- Давай. Люблю. - Эван улыбнулся, зная, что Стейблер там улыбается тоже, и повесил трубку. Резко вздохнул и дернул на себя дверь.  
  
_Эван Паркс, композитор и пианист, слегка опаздывает на встречу и поэтому вместо приветствия сразу смущенно извиняется. В повседневной, забрызганной дождем одежде, он разительно отличается от того себя, к которому привыкли все любители классической музыки - от элегантного молодого человека в костюме, который никогда не кланяется после выступлений._  
Я рассматриваю этого, нового Эвана с интересом. На его висках пробивается ранняя седина, глаза темные и теплые. Он держит кисти рук немного на весу, как хирург, который уже отмыл их перед операцией.  
  
“Мне повезло, что я могу эту историю рассказать на своих условиях, - говорит Эван. - Я вообще ужасно везучий, знаете?”  
Учитывая тему, на которую мы собрались поговорить, мне трудно в это поверить. Но, судя по всему, Эван не врет. Он действительно верит в свою удачу.  
“Уверены?”  
“Конечно, - Эван улыбается. - Мне, например, пальцы в тюрьме не переломали. Я все время ужасно боялся, что они сообразят, что для пианиста главное - руки. Раздробили бы костяшки, и все… Не знаю, как бы я тогда.”  
От обыденности в его голосе мне становится страшно. Я киваю.  
“Да и вообще… Джуллиард. И мой партнер. Понимаете, я где вырос, там мало кто нормально живет. Кто алкоголиком стал, кто наркоманом, кто в тюрьме, остальные, ну, мыкаются. А я везучий.”  
В каком-то смысле Эвана Паркса действительно можно считать удачливым. Его пронзительная музыка, которую критики относят к неоклассике, сопровождает известнейшие фильмы, его часто зовут выступать, видео с его игрой на пианино смотрят тысячи.  
И все же, за этим фасадом счастливой успешной жизни прячется темное и больное прошлое, которое не планирует спускать Эвана с поводка.  
“Как вы думаете, у всех есть скелеты в шкафу, Эван?”  
“Не, думаю, не у всех, Марк. Хотелось бы верить, что есть совсем чистые люди… Да я и сам таких знаю.”  
“Ну, может быть, вы просто не знаете их историю.”  
Эван смеется.  
“Да запросто может быть!”  
  
История Эвана Паркса - одновременно трагическая и пугающая. Эван признается, что самому ему в голову бы не пришло ее рассказать, если бы в журналистской среде не поползли слухи.  
“У меня ощущение, что мы живем на пороховой бочке, и фитиль вот-вот догорит, - говорит Эван. - Так что я уж лучше сам.”  
Он стучит пальцами по столу; возможно, это какие-то гаммы.  
“В течение нескольких лет я был жертвой сексуального абьюзера. Он был моим учителем музыки. А потом я сам стал абьюзером.”  
Пока я ошарашенно молчу, Эван все так же уверенно, с болезненной сухостью продолжает.  
“Я не помню почти ничего из этого. Короткие вспышки памяти, но потом все снова… как водой затягивает. Знаешь, что оно там есть, лежит в глубине, но не видишь, не помнишь.”  
“Значит, вы педофил?”  
Эван трясет головой. Угол его рубашки смешно заворачивается внутрь.  
“Я не знаю, можно ли меня так называть. Я ведь не испытываю влечения к детям. О том случае, когда я… черт, для этого нет же слов никаких. Когда я обидел мальчика, я не помню почти ничего. Может, мне просто казалось, что именно так правильно учить музыке…”  
“Как вас учили?”  
“Ну да. Вы хорошо держитесь.”  
Я снова рассматриваю его. Передо мной все тот же молодой талант, с умными глазами и музыкальными пальцами. И в то же время, передо мной хищник, зверь, человек, покусившийся на ребенка. И одновременно - жертва того, что я не могу, не способен себе представить.  
“И вы отсидели?”  
Эван кивает. У него спокойное лицо, словно он отказывается позволить разговору и воспоминаниям взволновать себя.  
“Три с половиной года. Было… невесело, но я думаю, это было правильно.”  
“Вы удивительно разумно обо всем этом говорите,” замечаю я.  
“У меня была возможность обо всем этом подумать. И почитать… всякое. Например, вы знаете, что в интернете есть форум для людей со склонностью к педофилии, которые не хотят причинять зла детям?”  
Я признаюсь, что нет, о существовании подобного сайта я не знал.  
“Они стараются друг друга поддерживать. Не только не вступать в контакт с детьми, но и не смотреть детское порно. Не делать ничего, что навредило бы ребенку. Это одновременно пугающе и прекрасно. Как человеческая натура в целом.”  
Мы разговариваем о том периоде, когда Эван был жертвой сексуального абьюза. Эван повторяет, что очень мало помнит об этом, только то, как учился музыке.  
“Будто я взял самое важное, а остальное не то выбросил, не то под кровать сложил и забыл. Психика лабильная, да?”  
Потом речь заходит о годах заключения. Эван хмурится. Здесь он помнит больше.  
“Я, в общем, часть этого принимал как искупление. То, что делали с моим телом, было не так важно.Меня пытались сломать, конечно. Но я все время писал музыку. В голове. Отлеживаюсь, кровь слизываю, а сам цепляю ноту за ноту. Как будто жалуюсь или плачу. Или убежать в музыку пытаюсь. Но сейчас ни гаммы не помню.”  
Все мы знаем, что делают с теми, кто сел по подобной статье в тюрьму. И в большинстве случаев удовлетворенно думаем, что это заслуженное наказание, пропорциональный кошмар, расплата.  
Так же, судя по всему, думает и Эван, расплатившийся за единственный эпизод тремя годами насилия, страха, беспросветной тьмы, а потом многими годами реабилитации и возможным грядущим скандалом.  
  
“А ваш партнер знает?”  
“Конечно, - Эван улыбается. - Всю историю. Лучше всех.”  
  
“Как вы думаете, вы писали бы такую музыку, если бы всего этого с вами не произошло?”  
Эван смотрит на меня в упор.  
“Это глупый вопрос, Марк. И, если честно, обидный. Вы меня свели к просто жертве и насильнику, как будто во мне и нет ничего больше. Это вот вообще то, что делают с такими, как я. Дехуманизация, понимаете? Люди впадают в закономерный ужас и отторгают напугавшее их. А с не-человеком можно делать что угодно.”  
“По-вашему, это неправильно?”  
“Как может быть правильным или неправильным защитный механизм, господи боже мой, Марк.”  
“То есть, вы осознаете, что вас после выхода интервью распнут?”  
“Меня бы и за одни подозрения распяли, Марк. А интервью, если повезет, кому-то поможет.”  
  
  
“Вы знаете, как сейчас ваша…”  
“Жертва, Марк. Не стесняйтесь, чего вам стесняться-то? Я не знаю подробностей, только что все хорошо. У него отличный отец.”  
“А вы сами хотели бы быть отцом?”  
Эван пожимает плечами.  
“Да нет. Мне кажется, я бы не справился. Все время бы боялся сам себя, и ребенка бы из-за этого дергал. Это же хуже всего, когда проблемы родителей мучают детей.” Он улыбается снова. “Я общаюсь с детьми партнера. Я думал, он меня и не подпустит к ним никогда, а он ничего… Мы подружились даже.”  
  
\- Ну что? - голос у Стейблера был спокойный, но с перехлестом.  
\- Ничего, вполне дружелюбная акула. Мне даже понравилось, я бы с ним пива выпил.  
\- Посмотрим еще, что он напечатает. - Эван услышал скептическую усмешку Стейблера и согласно хмыкнул.  
\- Он обещал прислать черновик статьи же. Очень, видимо, эксклюзив хочется.  
\- Потрясающая у тебя вера в людей.  
\- И потрясающий вечноголодный адвокат.  
\- Ладно, убедил. - Стейблер рассмеялся в трубке, немедленно согрев Эвана.  
\- Я вот сейчас приду, - мечтательно сказал Эван, - и ты будешь вокруг меня носиться. И чай наливать, и меня греть. И Стартрек по телику. Как тебе идея?  
\- Блещет наглостью. Договорились.  
  
  
  
  
_“А сейчас вы пишете что-то новое?”_  
“ _Конечно. Вы знаете “Стену”?”_  
_Я немного мнусь, и признаюсь, что “Стена” - мое любимое произведение Паркса. Он довольно улыбается._  
_“А вот сейчас я пишу… вроде как продолжение. “Город”. Оно наверное, не всем, кто “Стену” любит, понравится, но мне надо это написать. Знаете, как выговориться.”_  
_“И о чем же будет “Город”?”_  
_Эван трет пальцами переносицу._  
_“Тут как сказать… о покое, наверное. Я покажу сейчас, ладно?”_  
_Он встает, подходит к окну и открывает. Свежий влажный воздух втекает в комнату. За окном шуршит притихший дождь, машины взбивают лужи, пронзительно взвизгивают тормоза. Кто-то переговаривается около здания, размытые голоса не разобрать._  
_“Я думаю, там где-то кошка, - говорит Эван. - Не слышу, чтобы она мяукала, но она там где-то прячется. У вас есть, где купить ей консервы?”_


End file.
